Hitherto, only a few kind of flavors such as mayonnaise, dressing, tabasco, chinese red pepper oil and the like have been known. Among them, mayonnaise has been relatively widely used, but its use is mainly limited to cold dishes made from materials such as vegetable, egg, shrimp, crab and the like; and, in the case of warm dishes, it is limited to sauce for Japanese pan-cake.
Japanese Patent Kokai No. 61-289859 discloses utilization of hot taste of horseradish for flavoring of mayonnaise. However, the product obtained is far from a conventional mayonnaise because it contains a large amount of oil, e.g. 40 to 80%.
On the other hand, there have been known oily flavors such as whipped cream containing vanilla, strawberry, yogurt, chocolate, bitter and the like. However, taste thereof is mainly composed of a milk flavor and is suitable for cake and the like.